A Warrior is Born
by ImaginiveGirl
Summary: It's been two years of peace from the Androids and Cell thanks to Future Trunks, but then a mysterious Sayian girl appears with a secret and a new enemy appears to threaten the world. Who's this girl? What's this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Ama Kasai

A Warrior is Born

By: ImaginiveGirl

Chapter 1: Ama Kasai

On a marvelous day at a hospital a Saiyan was born on Earth. The child cried and cried. "She's one loud child.'' the doctor said ''Yeah.'' another doctor said and rolled the female Saiyan to her parents. The child cries and swishes her tail in her mother's arms. ''Shhh.'' her mother said and the child open her eyes.

''What beautiful eyes she has.'' her dad said ''Yes she has.'' her grandpa said ''What should we name her.'' Mom said ''Ama.'' Dad said and Ama smile at her family. 18 years passed. Ama grew up into a beautiful girl with long brown hair, tan skin, a beautiful smile, and sparkle brown eyes. She's strong, honest, smart, nice and wearing a red long sleeved, a black leather vest, blue jeans and black boots. She was in her room and got up and went for a walk. ''Wow what a nice day.'' Ama said happily as she walk ''I'm glad that hero took care of those Androids.'' Ama said to herself ''Although mom told me a story about a warrior who destory the Androids but he wasn't just a warrior, he was our kind, a Saiyan. Also he lived a place called Capsule Corp.'' Ama looked up and saw Capsule Corp.

''Just like that.'' Ama said amazing ''I wonder if anyone is home?'' and walked up to a nearby bench nearby the building. "I wonder what he looks like?" Future Trunks woke up and had the strangest feeling. ''That's weird everyday I feel someone's chi.'' Trunks said ''This chi doesn't have any menace but warm and kind.'' He got dress and brush his hair and stared in the mirror. Then walk away and followed the chi.

He push the blinds and saw a girl sitting on a bench. ''Whoa who's she.'' Trunks said blushing and cock his head. Ama wave her tail in the air and Trunks' eyes widen. ''Saiyan?'' he said and Ama thought about what her Mom and Dad told her about enemies coming soon and a great danger called King Demon and it gave her chills and her eyes grew sad. Trunks cock his head and said'' She looks sad.'' ''I wish I knew more infomation about the enemies.'' Ama said and look at the sky. Trunks felt bad for the strange Saiyan and Ama's instincts told her to turn around.

She did and look up and saw someone looking at her. ''Who's that?'' Ama said and Trunks push away the blinds more and look at the Saiyan again and they lock eyes on each other and Trunks saw Ama's beautiful eyes and Ama saw Trunks' blue eyes. Ama turn bright red "Whoa that must be him .'' and still lock eyes with Trunks. Trunks turn red alittle "Whoa she's...'' and Ama smile at him to show that she was friendly. Trunks smile back and Ama's smile disappeared and felt shy again and walk away alittle and turns her head and smile and left. Trunks watch her go as he said in his head "Wait!" But Ama left with a blush and a smile on her face when she saw Trunks, the warrior Ama was told about who defeated the Androids.


	2. Chapter 2

News flash: Chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoy this and please review if u like.

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 2: Watching Over You

The next morning Ama woke up and went to have breakfast. Then she went to take a walk and Trunks saw her again and decide to find out who she is. He went out and followed Ama. She smiles at the sky and continued to walk. ''She's heading to Willow River.'' Trunks thought and Ama and came up to Willow River and sat down.

''Man I'm thirsty.'' she said and cup her hands together and scooped up water and drank and lay back. She swish her tail and ate a pack of crackers and she close her eyes and ate too. A shadow loom over her and Ama woke up and saw a fawn. ''Hello there.'' she said and Trunks watch her. ''Are you hungry?'' and she pulled out a cracker and crush it and offered it to the fawn. The fawn lick the cracker and Ama laugh.

''That tickles.'' she said and the fawn finish and lick Ama in the face. ''No no please stop.'' Ama said laughing and a bird lands on her tail and Ama points her finger at the bird and it hop on her finger and it hop comes to her and the fawn and Ama feeds it too. Then a sabertooth comes out and Ama was scared. The big cat growled at her and lash at her. Ama backs up and the cat claws at her and Ama fell back and yelled in pain. Trunks heard her and thought ''Oh no!''

The cat charged at her and smack her in the neck and Ama fainted and all she heard was a kick and that was all she heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Warrior is Born

News Flash from ImaginiveGirl: Alright folks good news! Today I'm putting up three new chapters of my story, "A Warrior is Born." I hope you enjoy them and please review if you like. Thank you.

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Ama groaned and was still knocked uncosious. She had her head on the grass and was laying on her side. Trunks went to the girl and lift her head and upper body to him. ''Hey are you alright?" he asked. Ama didn't respond.

Trunks panicked and shook her alittle, trying to wake her up. Sadly nothing, but Trunks wouldn't give up. But as he tried to wake up Ama, but nightfall comes. It starts to get cold and Trunks gotten more worried. ''If I don't do something, she'll...she'll...'' Trunks said.

He shook his head. "No I won't let anyone else die as long as I'm around.'' he said. Trunks picked up the girl but it too dark to head home. Trunks sat under a willow tree with the girl, in his arms. Trunks looked down at the Saiyan girl.

"I wonder who you are...'' he said to the mysterious Saiyan girl. Meanwhile in a vast of darkness inside Ama's mind... "Huh?" Ama said and looked around "Where am I?" She looked around and was frighten. "Mom! Dad!'' Ama called out nothing but a echo. Suddenly a light appeared in front of Ama and she went for it. Ama came out of the light and saw that she was in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by a forest.

''Wow, what is this place?" Ama said and walked. As she walked, she looked around with amazed. Ama came up to a blue crystal clear lake. She walked in it and continued to walk. She stopped and looked around. "Is this heaven or a dream?" she asked herself. She smile as she gazed around.

"You must like this place...'' a voice said. "Huh?" Ama said in shocked, looking around. "Who's there?" A movement caught Ama's eyes and saw who it was. Ama's gasped at what she saw. It was the warrior who Ama saw that evening.

"No way." Ama thought and looked at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. "Huh?" Trunks saw her and walked up to her. "You're that girl I saw this evening right?" Trunks asked. "Yeah...'' Ama said, blushing. Then a wave of panic rushed over her. "Wait am I... oh no!" Ama said paincking "No no no this can't be!"

"Huh?" Trunks said with concern "What is it?" "Am I dead?'' Ama ask with tears coming down. "No you're not dead.'' Trunks said and smile. Ama had no idea where she was and tears flowed down. Trunks looked at her with concern. "Don't cry...'' he said quietly and wiped her tears. Ama blush when he touched her cheek.

He smile at her and Ama smile back at him. Ama asked "Who are you?" "Um...'' Trunks said blushing and looked at the water's surface "That I'm...uh...well.'' "You ok?" Ama asked. Suddenly Ama was in the dark again. Everything vanished including the warrior. ''No come back!" Ama shouted and the darkness swallowed her, whole.

Back in the real world Trunks woke up and was startled by Ama's shivering. "Oh no.'' Trunks said and felt how cold Ama was. He found his capsule case "Oh thank goodness.'' he said and pulled out a capsule and threw it. A house appeared and Trunks quickly went inside. Trunks sat on the couch and realized because of the cold temperatures, the girl would've freeze to death if Trunks hadn't come along.

"She's still shivering.'' Trunks said and slowly he embraced the Saiyan girl to him. After 10 minutes the Saiyan girl was warm again. Trunks grin "Heh.'' he said "Thank goodness.'' The girl stirred alittle and moaned softly. Trunks looked at the girl and saw her beauty. ''Gosh...'' he thought and realize the girl was asleep.

Trunks picked her up again and brought her to a bed and tucked her in. Trunks saw the girl smile in her sleep. Also made him smile and he head for bed. Moments later in the morning. ''Mom? Dad?" Ama said and started to wake up. Ama gasped as she looked around.

"This isn't my room!" Ama said "W where am I?" Ama panicked and shot out of bed but her leg hurted. Ama walk out of the room and went to the living room. "I wonder who lives here?" Ama said and looked out of a nearby window. Meanwhile Trunks heard a sound and woke up.

Trunks looked out and saw that the Sayian girl was asleep nearby the window, against the wall. Trunks strecthed.


	4. Chapter 4

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Trunks saw the Saiyan girl, sleeping against the wall. he went to the girl and kneeled in front of her. "Hey...are you alright?" he asked "Huh?" the girl said and woke up. Ama couldn't believe her eyes.

The warrior from yesterday and in her dream was standing right in front of her, looking at her with concern eyes. Trunks realize this was the girl from yesterday when he saw her from the balcony. Both of them stared at each other in awe. "You're..." they both said at the same time.

They blush and Ama's heart beated so loud and fast that Trunks would've of heard it. Ama reached out to him and touched his hand. Trunks blush and hesitate. Ama drew back and looked up at Trunks. "You ok?" Trunks ask and Ama snapped back into reality.

"Yes I'm ok." Ama said smiling at him. Trunks smile back "Oh good.'' he said "Thank goodness that you're ok after you got attacked by that sabertooth." "That was you who helped me?" Ama asked "Yeah I... couldn't just leave you there." Trunks said blushing "I had to uh do something." Ama smile "Well thank you..." "Oh no problem." Trunks said.

Ama and Trunks got up. "Are you hungry?" Trunks asked "Yes please." Ama said and Trunks cooked breakfast as Ama sat down at the table. "So you live here?" Ama asked "No not really its just a extra house in case you need it for something." Trunks said while he cooked. "Wow cool." Ama said.

Trunks looked over his shoulder and smile at the girl. Ama smile back and blush alittle. "Wow I can't believe I'm acutally with the hero who beated the Androids." Ama thought smiling too. "I wonder...what's his name?"

Trunks felt the girl's eyes were watching him and turned and saw that she was looking at him in curiousity. Trunks blush and the girl looked away, blushing red. "Sorry." Ama said. "Don't worry." Trunks said and finally breakfast was served. Trunks sat across from the Saiyan girl and said "Don't blame me if it's bad. I usually have my mother do the cooking."

Ama laughed "I'm sure its not that bad." She picked up a scrambled egg and ate it. Ama swallowed and said "Mmm this is good!" Trunks smile in relived and they continued to have breakfast. "Oh um I forgot um what's your name by the way?" Ama asked. Trunks stopped drinking his drink. "Um..." Trunks began but he was hypotized by her beauty.

"Sorry I thought I just ask." Ama said sadly. Trunks looked at her and said "No its ok... its just that I... never met anyone who's...who's." "Unusal like me." Ama said sadly "What! No... what I meant was...was..." Trunks said and touched her hand "I never met anyone who's so well...beautiful..." Trunks muttered softly. Ama blush in surprised and asked "Really?"

"Yeah..." Trunks said smiling at her. "Oh thanks." Ama said turning her head away alittle blushing and smiling at the same time. "And by the way." Trunks said "My name is Trunks Brief." Ama looked at him and smile. "Nice to meet you." Ama said "I should be getting going." She got up. "So soon?" Trunks mumbled sadly.

"Huh?" Ama said "What's the matter?" Trunks got up as Ama walked up to him. Trunks looked at her with disappointed eyes. "Oh Trunks..." Ama said and took his hands, twining her fingers with his. Trunks blush red when Ama's hands touched his, but he couldn't help her affection personalty.

"You didn't tell me your name." Trunks said grinning at her. Ama looked at him mischefly and says "You're gonna have to perusade me." Trunks grin and said "Alright then but why don't we get some fresh air before you go." "Ok." Ama said and they head outside.

At first Ama was aware of where she is but Trunks tries to conviced her. "Its ok." Trunks said "Its safe." Trunks let out his hand and Ama moves forward alittle. But the fact that Ama was scared that the sabertooth might come back she moves back to the house. Trunks senses she scared he moves forward alittle and said "Come."

Ama looks at him and slowly she reaches out to him and takes his hand. Trunks twined his fingers with hers. Ama blush as her eyes glowed. Trunks smile at her and they walked. "Wow amazing." Ama said. Trunks smile at as he said "What's it gonna take to tell me your name?"

"Heh." Ama said as she and poked Trunks on the chest. "Like I said before Trunks you have to persuade me." "Aright..." Trunks said "What do I have to do?" "You'll have to catch me first!" Ama said laughing and ran off. "Hey get back here!" Trunks said laughing and ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 5: Trunks and Ama

Ama laughed as she ran with Trunks following behind, chasing her. After 2 hours of the chase, Trunks finally catches up to her. "Hey." Trunks said and Ama turns her head and sees Trunks. She tries to outrun him but Trunks laughs and so does Ama. This time Ama turns to her left and tackles Trunks. "Gotcha." Ama said breathing fast as she laied down on her side next to Trunks.

Trunks looked at her and smile "You sure did." he said panting for air. "Now will you tell me your name?" he asked and sat with her. Ama looks at him with more mischeif. This time Trunks saw her grin and says "Oh no you don't I did my part in your promise." Ama laughs "I know I'll tell you now Trunks."

"Good." Trunks said and looks at Ama, waiting for her to say her name. Ama smiled and said "My name is Ama Kasai." the girl said. Trunks smile and repeated Ama's name "Ama." Ama smile that made Trunks blush when he saw how beautiful Ama was.

Ama smile again and said "Happy now?" "Yeah." Trunks said and smile back at her. Trunks and Ama told each other about themselves when they were more suprised when they found out they were both Sayians. "Really?" Trunks said "Yeah." Ama said "No way." Trunks said doubting her. "Its true!" Ama said and playfully hitting him.

"Ahh! Oh no she's got me!" Trunks cried pretending to be hurt. "Ouchie ow ow!" Ama laughed hard. "Oh stop being a baby!" she said teasing him "But it hurts!" Trunks whined. Ama laughed so hard she clutched her sides and continues to laugh. Then it made Trunks laughed so hard he too clutched his sides.

Soon both Sayians calmed down and looked at each other with smiles. "You're so funny Trunks." Ama said "Thanks its my specialty." Trunks said "I never been this relaxed before Ama." "Really?" Ama said in shocked. "Yeah." Trunnks said and looked at her. "Wow." Ama said and looking at him.

"Alot of times I would feel like its my fault that I was not doing enough to protect everyone from the Androids." Trunks said sadly "Everyday was lonely, and painful." Trunks had a sad look of pain as he looked out the distance under the moon's silver light. Ama blushed red when she saw him and went to him.

Ama laied her head under his neck and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't blame yourself Trunks." Ama whispered "If you haven't come along we would've died right now." Trunks blush and felt chills down his spine. "That all it matters right now." Ama said and closed her eyes.

Trunks looked down at Ama and smile. "Ama... only you can take the pain from my heart and give me warmth." he thought. Trunks hugged her back. "I should get going to home now Trunks." Ama said "My parents might be wondering where I be."

"Ok." Trunks said and Ama saw a sad look on Trunks' face. "Oh Trunks..." Ama said sadly and place a hand on his cheek making Trunks blush. "I'm sure we'll meet again. If you want I can visit you tomorrow and everyday now that we met." Ama said looking excited. "If you want too." Trunks smile and said "Sure I would be happy to see you everyday. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure." Ama said and Trunks smile. "Well lets get going." he said and they walked back to the house, Trunks put it in capsule form and put it in capsule in his case. "Ready?" Trunks said and Ama said "Yeah." Trunks picked her up and smile at her. Ama smile back and Trunks began to fly. "Cool." Ama said as she looked down at the city.

"Heh it gets better." Trunks smile as soared up the sky and into the clouds where the moon's light touched down at the Sayians. "Whoa cool Trunks." Ama said "What you think?" Trunks said and looked down at Ama with a smile.

"Its beautiful Trunks..." Ama said and lean against his neck "Thank you." "You're welcome." Trunks said and sighed. Trunks soared down and with Ama's help, she was home. "Thank you Trunks for all you did for me." Ama said "You're welcome Ama." Trunks said "To be honest, I should be thanking you." "Why?" Ama ask "Well I felt lonely at first but you're the first person to make me whole again." Trunks said. "Oh Trunks." Ama said and smile.

(Try listening "My Only Love" from Sailor Moon or other sad relaxing music while reading this if you want) "You take care." Trunks said "You too." Ama said. Trunks began to walk away. "Trunks." Ama called out. "Yeah?" Trunks said and turned around. Ama grew sad alittle and her eyes glowed. Trunks saw her expression "Ama..."Ama hugged him tightly and Trunks blush red. Slowly he hugged her back.

Ama breathed slowly and had tears coming down. "Ama you ok?" Trunks said and saw her tears coming down. "Oh Ama...don't cry I'll see you tomorrow and we'll have fun. I promise." "Ok." Ama said. Trunks wiped her tears away and Ama blush and smile. "Goodnight Trunks." Ama said "Goodnight Ama." Trunks said and Ama opened the door and watched Trunks leave.

Ama went inside but suprised that as she walked she stumbled and wondered of what was going on. "Mom! Dad!" Ama called out but no answer. Ama tries again a few more times but still no answer. Ama turns on the light and suddenly she saw that the living room was a mess with furniture everywhere, parts of the house was blasted, and the floor was smeared with blood. Ama looked around in horror and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 6: When I'm With You I Feel Safe

Ama woke up the next morning and realized what she encountered last night. "Why is mom and dad not here?" Ama asked herself. She got up from a couch that never gotten knocked over. As she got up she saw a piece of paper that was left. "Huh? What's that?" Ama said and took the paper and read. "Its from Mom and Dad!" Ama said.

"Dear Ama,

Run our precious daughter! A enemy named King Demon came here last night and we narrowly escaped and we were worried about you and wondered what happened. Ama, where ever you are find safety. We love you honey and stay safe. We're sorry Ama we had to lure King Demon away from you.

From,

Mom and Dad.

Ama was shaken and went upstairs quietly and grabbed her bookbag and brought out her clothes and her stuff. Once she got her stuff and head out. "Where should I go?" Ama said and wind blew in her hair and look out in the distance of the city. She wandered and looked around. Ama sighed and began to walk around again.

"How much does this pain hurts so much deep within my heart." Ama said and suddenly accidentally ran into someone. "Oh!" Ama said and crashed to the ground. "Hey watch it girly!" a teenage mean boy said. Ama looked at him and got up. The teenager looked at her and he had friends.

"Hey Ron." one of the gang memebers "Whoa she's a pretty one." another memeber said "You're right." Ron said adjusting his sunglasses. Ama backed up lowering her head. She looked at him with anger in her eyes as she got in fighting stance. The gang drew closer to her.

Then Ama charged at them like a wolf, before the gang got her, Ama flipped over the gang with incredible reflex. Ama landed and ran as fast as she could away from the gang, who chased after her. Ama hurried and ran. Meanwhile Trunks was out walking towards Ama's house. Ama was heading towards Trunks unexpectally. Ama ran as fast as ever.

Then Ama ran into Trunks. "Ooff." Trunks said and saw Ama. "Ama!" "Trunks!" Ama said and turned her head. "What is it?" Trunks said and Ama ran into Trunks' protective arms. "Trunks they're after me." Ama said "Who?" Trunks said with concern.

Ama looked at him with tears coming down. A flash of Ama's memory flashed in Trunks' head as he saw. Trunks was shockedd and wrapped his arms around her protectivly. Ama buried her face and cried. "Its ok Ama I'm here.'' Trunks said and Ama looked at him. Trunks wiped her tears gently and smile. Suddenly the gang found Ama and Trunks. Ama hide her face and Trunks place his hand on her head, bringing her close.

"Well well if is the so called warrior who beated the Androids." Ron said "Why are you after Ama?" Trunks said "That girl rudely ran into me and now..." Ron said pounding his fist "She needs to pay." "You demons! Hurting a girl all because she didn't mean something is wrong is that it?" Trunks yelled and groweled as Ama looked out. She trembled with fear. "Don't look." Trunks said and gently turn Ama's head to him. Then Trunks began to run with Ama in his arms.

"Hang on tightly Ama!" Trunks said and Ama hung tightly. Trunks ran into a dark ally and hid beneath a abandoned porch. Ama looked at Trunks with scared eyes. Trunks smile and smooth her face gently.

"Everything will be ok Ama I promise." Trunks said "You know this is the second time you saved me." Ama said smiling at Trunks. "I think they're here." A gang memeber said. Trunks held Ama tightly as the gang searched the police arrived and arrested the gang. Once it was quiet Trunks and Ama came out.

"Its clear now." Trunks said and Ama looked at him. "Come we have a day to spend together." Trunks said and winked at her. "Sure." Ama said and went to him. Trunks and Ama walked together along the streets "Let's go to the Meadow of Dreams." Ama said "Ok." Trunks said and they went there.

Ama and Trunks walked and Ama said "Beautiful is it." "Yeah." Trunks said and looked out in the open. "Come on!" Ama said smiling at him and grabbed his hands and ran. "Whoa slow down." Trunks said smiling at her. Ama ran through the meadow with Trunks running beside her like running wolves.

They then rolled on the hillside through the white dandlions and Trunks and Ama laughed. They stopped and laied on their backs and Ama sat up. She looked down at her friend and smile. Trunks smile up at her. "Listen." Ama said and they listened. A wolf howeled in the distance. Ama and Trunks got up and saw a wolf family. "Beautiful." Trunks said.

Ama smile in agreement and walked up to the wolf family. "Ama?" Trunks said and Ama smile at the family holding out her hand. The wolf mother looked at her and walked up to Ama and sniffed her hand. Trunks walked up to Ama and kneeled down. The wolf mother licked Ama's hand and nuzzeled her head as Ama stroke her. Trunks watched in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Trunks said "Trust and love." Ama said smiling and wrapped her arms around the she wolf. The wolf seemed to agree with her as she licked Ama's face. "Heh." Ama giggled and Trunks reached to stroke the wolf.

He realized Ama was fond of animals and wolves were one of them. Trunks smile at Ama's beauty. Then the whole wolf family came and 3 cubs came to the Sayains. Ama picked up a pup gently and the pup licked her. Ama smile and handed the pup to Trunks. The cub sniffed and licked Trunks.

Trunks laughed and put the pup down. The wolves got up and howeled good bye to the teens. Ama and Trunks waved good bye. "Listen." Ama said and Trunks listened and the wind blew. Cherry blossoms danced with the wind. "Can you here the wind welcoming us?" Ama said. Trunks closed his eyes and listened.

"Yeah I do." Trunks said and Ama got up and spin and twirled with the wind. Trunks watched amazed. "You're tied with nature are you?" he asked "Yes." Ama said and danced in the wind. She open her eyes and smile. "Come." Ama said and took his hands.

Trunks danced with Ama in the wind. Ama laughed and so did Trunks. They stopped and Ama hugged him. "Thank you for saving me Trunks." Ama said. "You're welcome." Trunks said and hugged her back.

"How am I so attached to you Trunks when I only knew you for a day?" Ama asked softly. "When two souls meet they share a bond that will never break that lasts an eternality." Trunks answered softly. "I'm ever glad to meet someone who can always be kind as you Trunks." Ama said and smile. "Same here Ama." Trunks said.

Hours seemed like forever to everyone else but not for the Sayians. They relaxed in the Meadow of Dreams, Trunks and Ama looked up at the stars and smile. Trunks looked at Ama and took her hand and held it. Ama looked at Trunks and smile. Trunks smile back at her and winked.

"Trunks...thanks again." Ama said "You're welcome but I'm glad to meet you Ama." Trunks said "If I never knew you then...what would happen?" "We may never know." Ama said and curled up next to him. "Right." Trunks said and looked at Ama. He blush alittle and sighed.

Soon he said "Ama I..." But before he could say anything, Ama was asleep. "Huh?" Ama said and got up. "No its ok." Trunks said and laied his hand on Ama's cheek and guided her back to him. "Rest Ama." Trunks whispered and Ama laied her head back. Trunks looked at him and smile.

They looked back at the stars and Trunks showed Ama the constellations. "Theres the Big Dipper and Lupus." Trunks said and pointed at the sky. Time pass and Ama and Trunks had a great time. Soon it was time to go home.

"I have to go now." Trunks said "Now?" Ama asked with sad eyes. "Yes but we'll meet tomorrow." Trunks said and Ama had tears coming down. "Hey don't cry." Trunks said gently and wiped her eyes. "I'll always be with you Ama." Trunks said "Forever." Ama smile and nod her head. "Ok." she said and Trunks hugged her good bye and flew back home.


	7. Chapter 7

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 7: I Need You...My Hero

Ama slept on the ground on the soft grass and and morning arrived. Ama woke up and streched. Ama yawned and scratched her head. "Wow what a day." Ama saaid and looked at the sunny sky. She got up when her stomach groweled.

Ama opens her pack and ate bread, crackers, pieces of beef jerky and cheese. She went to Willow River and drank. She wiped the water away from her mouth and spotted a wolf drinking. The wolf had a black coat with a silver muzzle and had some on its chest too. It was a she wolf.

The wolf lift her head and looked at Ama. The she wolf went to her and sniffed Ama. "Hi there." Ama said and stroke the wolf. The wolf licked Ama's hand and smile. "Heh." Ama giggled.

"Man I wish Trunks was here..." Ama said sadly. The wolf whimpered and licked Ama. "Thanks." Ama said "You're a very nice wolf." The she wolf smile at Ama. "Can I call you Kawa?" Ama asked and the wolf licked her.

"Ok ok I guess that's a yes." Ama said and her stomach groweled. Kawa went into the bushes and pulled out a piece of meat and gave it to Ama. "Thanks." Ama said and made a fire and cooked it. She ate it carefully not to eat any bones. Ama was full and so was Kawa.

Ama got up and Kawa followed her new friend. Ama walked through the meadow and Kawa trotted beside her. Ama laied down with Kawa laying beside her. Ama smile and listened the wind. Meanwhile Trunks went to the meadow and he arrived. But he couldn't find Ama anywhere.

Trunks searched but couldn't find her. He sat down against the tree with his head down worrying about Ama. Then Kawa lifted her head, catching a scent. She nudged Ama head and whimpered. "Huh? What?" Ama said and got up.

"What's up Kawa?" Ama asked her wolf friend. Kawa ran up the hill and whined. "Something there?" Ama asked and Kawa seemed to nod her head. "Ok show me." Ama said and they ran through trees. Ama and Kawa appeared in the opening of the Meadow of Dreams, back where they were started.

"Good job Kawa." Ama said and petted the wolf. Ama saw something in the distance and Kawa started to act up again, telling Ama that speck in the distance was the scent what Kawa picked up. Ama understood and went towards the speck in the distance with Kawa following with her. They saw that it was Trunks, sleeping against the tree.

Ama went to Trunks placing a hand on his cheek as she said "Trunks?" Trunks heard a voice and opened his eyes. "Ama?" Trunks said and saw Ama. Ama embraced him, sinking into his arms. "Ama! Its you." Trunks said with relief. "I miss you." Ama said and Trunks embraced her.

"I miss you too." Trunks said "You slept here?" Ama nodded her head. "Why?" Trunks asked. Ama realized that she forgot to tell Trunks about what had happened to her family. She looked at him and said "My my family was in danger." Ama pulled out the letter, left by her parents and gave it to Trunks. He read it and looked at Ama with widen eyes. "Ama..." he began and Ama cried in his arms.

"I'm scared Trunks." Ama cried "I don't no what to do." "Shh its ok." Trunks said calming her down. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Ama said quietly.

"Hey we all forget sometimes and at least I know now then much later." Trunks said gently and lift her chin. He saw her face and wipe her tears. "Its all my fault." Ama said "If I didn't walk out of that house none of this wouldn't had happen."

"Ama look at me." Trunks said gently. Ama looked at him and Trunks said. "Its not your fault. Even if you were there, you and your parents would've gotten more hurt." Trunks embraced her close and press his forehead against hers. "Your parents are just doing what's best for you and it would break my heart if you were hurt." Trunks said and rubbed his forehead side to side against Ama's forehead.

Ama closed her eyes and smile. "You're right Trunks." Ama said and sighed as she leaned against him. "All you have to is listen to your heart and you will understand." Trunks said and wind blew pass the Sayains.

Ama smile at Trunks and he smile back at her. Kawa went to them and rubbed her muzzle against Ama. "Heh new friend?" Trunks said and petted Kawa. "Yeah." Ama said "Her name is Kawa." A howel was heard and the trio looked up and saw a male wolf in the distance.

Kawa got up and Ama realized that this wolf was Kawa's mate. Ama smile at Kawa. "Go ahead he needs you." Ama said and Kawa licked her and Trunks good bye and rush to the wolf's side and ran off. Ama and Trnks smile at the two wolves when they vanished.

"Now what to do with you." Trunks said and poked Ama's nose. Ama laughed and she smile. "How about you can come and live with me and my mother, she'll love to meet you." Trunks said and Ama smile. "Sure Trunks I would love that." Ama rush into his arms and said "Thank you Trunks." "Oh you're welcome but before we go." Trunks said.

They got up and Trunks picked up Ama and her pack over his shoulder and flew in the air. "Whoa!" Ama said surprised by Trunks' impulse. They flew over the meadow and trees. Ama grin and laughed "This is so fun Trunks!"

"Hang on!" Trunks said grinning and flew faster. Ama looked down and saw deer running just below them. She saw eagles and hawks flying beside them. They swirled in loops as the wind blew against them.

Trunks laughed as he did a flip and Ama laughed as they flipped. Ama smile and lean against her head against Trunks. "Such a caring person." She closed her eyes and Trunks smile down at her.

"Such a beautiful Sayian." he thought and flew towards the city.


	8. Chapter 8

A Warrior is Born  
>Chapter 8: Thinking Of You<br>Trunks and Ama landed and were at Capsule Corp and landed. Trunks opened the door and said ''Come on in.'' Ama nod her head and she followed Trunks. Ama smile at Trunks and said ''I'll race you.'' and they raced to the lab.  
>The race ended with a tie. Bulma looked up and said ''Hi Trunks.'' ''Hi mom.'' Trunks said ''Who's that with you?'' Bulma said and saw Ama. ''This is Ama Kasai. She and I met and she lost her parents because of a enemy named King Demon.'' Trunks said ''Then I rescued her.'' ''That's very nice of you son.'' Bulma said ''Also nice to meet you Ama.''<br>''Thank you.'' Ama said ''I'm Bulma Briefs and you're welcome to stay here.'' Bulma said and they shook hands. Trunks led Ama upstairs and into a guest room.  
>"Oh wow." Ama said looking around to see how big the room was. Trunks smile "like it?" "Yes I do Trunks." Ama said and turned to him.<br>Ama embraced Trunks and he embraced her back. "Thank you Trunks." Ama said "Thank you." "You're welcome Ama." Trunks said "I'll let you unpack."  
>"Ok." Ama said and unpack. She went to take a shower and came out wearing pjs. Dinner was ready and everyone ate. "How are you doing Ama?" Bulma asked<br>"I'm doing great thanks." Ama said "This is great Bulma." Ama tasted the food. "Thanks Ama." Bulma said "I told ya mom's cooking is better than mine." Trunks said.  
>Ama and Bulma laughed. "I still like your cooking Trunks." Ama said "I know." Trunks said and smile. Ama smile back and continued to eat.<br>After dinner Ama yawned and Trunks looked at her. "You seemed tired." he said "No." Ama protested but yawned again. Ama blush and admits that she's tired. Trunks and Ama decided to head on to bed.  
>They say goodnight to Bulma and head on upstairs. Trunks guided Ama to her room and sat on the bed as Ama climbed in. "Exsusated day right?" Trunks said. "Yeah." Ama said and yawned.<br>Ama lays her head on her pillow and looks up at Trunks. Trunks smile and smooth her hair back. "If you need anything I'll be in my room ok?" he said "Its three rooms to the right." "Ok." Ama said "Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight Ama." Trunks said. Ama fell asleep and Trunks got up and went to his room. He climbed into bed and thought of Ama. "What am I feeling right now?" Trunks wondered "I glad I met Ama but why do I feel so safe and calm when I'm with her?" Trunks sighed and Ama thought about Trunks while she slept.<br>Trunks smile and turned to sleep, dreaming about Ama.


	9. Chapter 9

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 9: Getting Ready?

Ama woke up and got out of bed. She got dress and went to get Trunks. "Lets see three rooms from the right." Ama said as she past the three rooms. "Right here."Ama knocked on the door softly.

"Trunks?" Ama said and opened the door. She stepped in and saw he was asleep. "He looks handsome when he's sleeping." Ama smile and giggled at what she said. She went to him and kneeled down. "Trunks?" Ama said. Trunks stirred alittle and Ama waited.

Nothing so Ama had an evil thought. She sat on the bed and begean to tickle him. Trunks laughed so hard. "Hahaha! Please half mercy!" Ama laughed and finally he woke up.

"Huh? What?" Trunks said as he sat up. "Oh Ama hi." Ama smile and said "Good morning sleepy head." "Heh good morning." Trunks said smiling at her. "You slept good?" Trunks asked. "Yeah." Ama said and Trunks sat with her. "Hey Ama today I heard that theres a carnival downtown do you wanna go?" "Yeah! Sounds exciting Trunks!" Ama said getting excited.

''Heh whoa calm down Ama." Trunks said, putting his hands on her shoulders, calming her down. Ama smile and said blushing red. "Sorry I get excited easily." "Heh I can see that." Trunks said chuckling. "How about getting something to eat?" "Yeah!" Ama said and they ran downstairs to get something to eat.

Ama and Trunks ate fast, in a hurry. Bulma watched them and laughed."Slow down you two you're gonna get a stomache ache." "No we won't." the two teens said and contiued to eat. Bulma laughed, shaking her head and sipped her coffee. "Ready?" Trunks said "Yeah." Ama said and they were about to get out when...

"Um Trunks..." Ama said "Yeah?" Trunks said and looked at her. "If were going to the carnival," Ama said "how are we suppose to go if you're wearing your pj's huh?" Ama cross her arms and gave Trunks the look. Trunks slowly looked and saw that he was still wearing pjs and blush.

Bulma and Ama tried not to laugh. "Yeah yeah go ahead and laugh." Trunks said rolling his eyes. Bulma and Ama bursted out laughing. "Oh man Trunks we're so sorry." Bulma said breathing for air

"Yeah Trunks." Ama said and sat with him on the couch . She ruffled his hair and saw the look on Trunks' face. "Oh come on Trunks." Ama said and they got up. Ama went to him and hugged him. "Can you forgive us?" She looked at him, giving him a smile trying her best to look innocent. Trunks couldn't resist and smile at her. "How can I stay mad at you?" Trunk said wrapping his arms around her. "I don't know but..." Ama began, then hesitated " Then again I didn't know today was Wear Your PJs Out In Public Day."

"Ama!" Trunks said blushing red and Bulma and Ama laughing their heads off. Trunks groaned and blush red. "Hey I'm only kidding Trunks." Ama said grinning mischeifully and wrapped her arms around him. "Please forgive us?" Ama grin at him and Trunks grin at her. "You're a funny one you know that?" Trunks said. "I know." Ama said smiling "I just wanna see that look on your face, Which by the way Trunks it suits you well I have to say." Ama smiled "Heh what am I gonna do with you huh?" Trunks said and looked into Ama's eyes. "Dunno." Ama said grinning misceifully. He smile and said "Better get ready." "Yeah." Ama said. Trunks walked upstairs with Ama watching him and she smile. "Dang..." Ama said to herself and smiled "You like him don't ya Ama." Bulma said "Huh?" Ama said "Well I uh um I uh... maybe." in shocked and blush without saying a word. Bulma giggled, knowing that was true.


	10. Chapter 10

A Warrior is Born

Chapter 10: The Next Generation

After Trunks got dress he came down. "Better?" Trunks asked. "Yeah." Ama said and took his hand. "Come on lets go!"

"We'll be back Mom!" Trunks said as he ran with Ama. They arrived and went on rides and played games. It was the late afternoon and Trunks and Ama head out to get dinner. "You had fun?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Ama said and linked arms with him, leaning against his shoulder. Trunks blush red as he looked at Ama, who smiled as she closed her eyes, blushing alittle. Ama looked at Trunks. "Anything wrong Trunks?" Ama asked.

Trunks blush and said "No." "Ok." Ama said and leaned against his shoulder again, and closed her eyes. Trunks looked at her and smile. "Shes so beautiful when she sleeps." Trunks said to himself.

Ama heard and smile. Trunks blush and slip an arm around her and brought her close. Ama leaned against him and smile. Trunks smile and continued to walk. Ama and Trunks entered a resturant.

"Whoa cool." Ama said. Trunks smile and they sat down. "You like this place?" Trunks said "Yeah." Ama said and smile. Trunks smile and the waiter comes. "May I help you?" The waiter asked. "Yeah I would like a lasanga and two ribs." Trunks said. "Also a salad and a lasanga too please." Ama said "Plus two sodas." Trunks said "Sure coming right up." the waiter said and smile at Ama.

Ama saw his eyes and blush, turning away. Trunks saw this and glared at the waiter. "Our dinner?" he said in a annoyed tone meaning if you don't leave her alone I'm the one whose gonna busta cop. The waiter sweat dropped and went.

"Oh and uh some ice cream too! Two each!" Trunks shouted to the waiter and turned to Ama. "My treat." and winked at her. "I'm flattered." Ama said and blush.

Their food came and began to eat. Ama smile and said. "You were jealous." Trunks literally chocked his food. "What?" he said in shocked.

"Come on Trunks." Ama said "The way that waiter was looking at me, you were jealous the way you glared at him." Trunks blush and lowered his head as he said "You're right." Ama giggled and they continued to eat. After desert and paying, Ama and Trunks head out.

Ama yawned and Trunks looked at her and smile. "Hey Ama you tired?" Trunks asked "Yeah." Ama said and leaned against him. Trunks brought her close and smile. "Trunks... can you teach... me..." Ama said tiredly and fell asleep.

She continued to walk but they stopped and Trunks looked at Ama. "She's a tired one." Trunks said and picked her up. Ama woke up "Sorry." "Heh you're ok." Trunks said and smile.

"Trunks can you take me home?" Ama asked tirdly. "Sure." Trunks said and Ama nod her head. Asleep, Trunks flew up and head home.

Trunks carried Ama and head upstairs. He opened to Ama's room and carried her to bed. He opened the covers and laied Ama down. Then he tucked her in. Ama woke up alittle and said "Thanks Trunks."

Trunks kneeled down and smooth her hair. "You're welcome." Trunks said and smile. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." Ama said and hugged him.

Trunks looked at he from the corners of his eyes and closed them. They pulled away and Ama went to sleep. Trunks went to his room and fell asleep. For the pass days Ama and Trunks grew strong towards each other and had many adventures too. But the road ahead leads to next generation and our heros are looking forward.


End file.
